Fairies New Tales in Remnant
by IdTheSwordsman
Summary: An attempt to bring Yui into the real world begins a new adventure for Kirito, Asuna, Yui, and Leafa. Where they will meet new friends and face new challenges in the world of Remnant. M rating for safety.
1. Prologue - A New Beginning

Prologue - A New Beginning

"... and your sure this will work Kazuto-kun." Finished Yuuki Asuna, the barest hint of concern in her voice.

Kirigaya Kazuto, looking up from his work with a tired but content look on his face "Yep, Asuna, this technology has come a long way over the last few years, if all goes to plan Yui-chan will have her own body in this world." A smile broadening on his face.

Asuna smiled to, then frowned "I just don't like that we're using that horrible thing to do this," she says, pointing at the NerveGear suspended amongst a cluster of machines, near the top of one in particular that looked like a cross between a bed and a test tube, "what if it hurts her, it was Kayaba's personal unit who knows what he did to it."

"Kayaba used this to scan his brain well enough to place his consciousness into SAO, accurately enough that he interacted with us for years as Heathclith, and spoke to us both at the end of SAO and we never noticed. I'm going to use the microwave function to stimulate the artificial brain in Yui-chan's new body to mimic the responses from her in the virtual plane, essentially downloading her into the body. I've set up our NerveGear's right here and we'll be on a private server of our cabin from Aincrad, and I have backed up her data for safety. We just spend the day there with Yui and in 12 hours we all wake up, together, you, me, and Yui."

With that said the couple climbed into their NerveGear and lay down, knowing nothing of the storm brewing outside or how very complicated their lives were about to become.

* * *

Over Tokyo the most unusual phenomenon was occurring, in other dimensions this event would herald great change. Events would begin and end, heroes would be chosen and champions would return from epic journeys. In this world little would change and life would go on, for all but four people and their friends and loved ones.

Several hours after Kazuto and Asuna begin their day with Yui, Kirigaya Suguha would arrive to talk to her adoptive brother to tell them about her day and the freaky weather conditions outside. Finding the pair attached to the NerveGear's decides to wire her own AUM-Sphere up to the rig. With two words to activat the device seconds before a bolt of lightning would strike the building sending our heroes on a new adventure.

"Link Start!"

* * *

Author note

Like I've said this is my first crack as an author credit to mataras on for the premise for this prologue. All rights to the original owners of SAO and RWBY yay to the I own nothing, if I did I wouldn't be broke.


	2. Chapter One - Brave First Steps

Chapter One - Brave First Steps

Forrest Area - 20km from Vale

It was quite, there was nobody around. Nobody to see the lone bolt of lightning that stuck in the clearing for a solid minute. Nobody to hear the noise as it cracks an crackles through the area. Most importantly there was nobody to see the four bodies that it left behind, stunned on the floor of the clearing.

Kirigaya Suguha, also known as Leafa of the Sylphs, was confused this was not helped by the feeling of disorientation from she had just experienced. Looking around she started to collect herself by thinking out loud. "What the, no, where am I? Did Kazuto try to make a new game? Why am I in my ALO avatar?" Looking down to find herself in her green and white dress, brown corset, and sturdy boots. She also found her sword the Wind Fleuret at her waist

"Leafa! Are you alright?"

Shocked out of her reverence, she turned around to see three figures behind her. The first two she recognized easily and the third she felt she should know but couldn't quite place them. Kazuto was there dressed as he usually was in game, all in black, of course. It was comforting to see him in his black long coat, shirt, and trousers. He also had an armour plate over his heart, and his swords strapped to his back, the black hilt of Elucidator and the pale blue of Dark Repulser, peaking over his shoulders.

Asuna stood to his right dressed in an unfamiliar white dress with a red skirt and accents, she also wore white and red boots that went up to her thighs. At her waist sat her rapier Lambent Light poised and deadly, ready for any threat they might face.

The final figure stood between Asuna and Kazuto, looking as if she had always belonged between the two. The young girl, and she was young, looking no older than 10, was dressed in a simple white dress with a thick pink sweater over the top. Over her shoulder was a short staff that could double as a cudgel or mace. "Yui-chan?" Questioned Suguha.

"It's me, aunt Sugu."

"Sugu? What's going on how did you get here?" Asked Kirito.

"I came in from school and came to tell you about the freaky storm that's came out of nowhere outside. It's weird, no clouds, just lightning and an aurora clear across the sky. The lightning was really near the house to, any way I'll just log ... out, hey where's my menu gone!" Cried Suguha.

"We've noticed that to, we were relaxing with Yui on a private server when the world went white and we couldn't access our menus either" said Kazuto, "this is weird thought, have you noticed, everything seems too real. We were connected with our NerveGears and we know what the world's graphics should be like, everything here seems too detailed."

SNAP. They all turn to see Asuna break off a small branch from one of the trees. "That. Shouldn't be possible trees are usually immortal objects. By this isn't even breaking down." She states.

"Mummy, Daddy, I think I can feel my hands," poking her self over her arms, "it's not just data." Turning quickly she pulled her parents into a swift embrace. "This... this is real, I'm really here, and hugging you, and, and it's real." She whispers the gravity of it sinking in to her.

So distracted by this turn of events only Suguha heard the low growling sound as the Beowulf entered the quiet clearing. Turning to the noise Suguha drew her blade and called out. "Stay back! Stop or I will kill you!" The Grimm paused for a second before lundging at the un-prepared trio. As the beast leaped, so did Suguha piercing the monster with a straight thrust.

As the remains dissolved into black particles, she asked aloud "what was that, some kind of mob?"

"I don't know but I no longer feel comfortable just standing here, I programmed our bodies to be a merger between our SAO and ALO, avatars. We should still be able to fly, I'll go up and see if there's anything nearby." With that Sugu noticed that indeed all threes ears were the pointed ears of Fay and Kazuto sprouted a pair of black shimmering wings and shot into the sky.

High above Kirito could see a great city not too far off. It reminded him somewhat of some of Aincrads larger towns mixed with the skyways of Arrun. Landing he told the others what he had seen, Asuna ever practical recommended walking so as not to draw attention to themselves. With that our heroes took their first steps into this new world in hopes of reaching shelter and safety before nightfall.

* * *

Author note

Chapter one done  
Next chapter will probably cover the events ofepisode one. Read and reviews, but please be kind.


	3. Chapter Two - A Meeting of Simple Souls

Chapter Two - A Meeting of Simple Souls.

Vale - Outside From Dust Till Dawn.

"Yui-chan, are you tried. We've been walking around for hours, I can carry you if you want." said Kazuto, concern in his voice showing his fears that his daughter may be pushing her new body to far.

"It's OK daddy, I'm barely tire-" CRASH! Yui was cut off as a body came flying through the window of the store across the street.

Out of the store flew a second figure. Coming to a stop with possibly the biggest scythe any of our adventurers had ever seen, was a petite girl, with black hair, dressed in what they could only describe as a goth loli black dress and stockings, a flowingred cloak billowing out from her shoulders.

"Okay... Get her." And with that three goons with red swords charged the girl. Only to be swiftly taken down, the first with a swift kick, the second launched with a hammer like blow assisted by someone kind of explosion from the scythe. The final goon lost his weapon to the continued swingof the scythe, and was quickly, and painfully hammered to the floor with a vertical smash.

"-you were worth every cent. Truly you were."

As this was all going on Kirito scooped up a pistol from the first goon that went through the window. Checking it quickly drew a sword as the others went for their weapons.

"Well Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around..." said a man in a white dinner jacket with a bowler hat, sat atop shock orange hair. Drawing aim with a cane like rifle stated "I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

As the man was about to take his shot Kirito jumped in parrying the rifle sending the shot high into the sky. Kirito landed behind the man, and in the confusion from the exploding round, the thief made his escape. Searching around it was Yui that spotted him first climbing a fire escape "Þeír slíta fimm grœnn vindr." She called as five wind bladesflew at the man.

The others hearing this turned to see him crest the building and jumped after him, the four faes'glimmering wings going unnoticed as they flew to the roof. Once there the four fae naturally fell into a combat formation Kirito and Asuna in front and Leafa guarding Yui at range as the girl prepared todefend with a spell. The scythe girl stood between them and to the side. Suddenly a large aircraft flew up to meet the thief, who climbed aboard, turned and threw a red crystal in the middle of the groupand with a call of "end of the line, kids." shot it causing an explosion. Seeing this Kirito and Asuna charged forward avoiding the flames, Kirito jumped and attacked the wing as Asuna attacks the tail.

When the blast cleared, standing between the three remaining girls stood a blond woman, in a while shirt, black skirt and a purple cape. She was holding a riding crop like a rapier, appears to be maintaining some kind of barrier. As it fades away, the womanswipes her arm firing off a dozen orbs of purple light, each striking the aircraft with a small explosion. When the craft stopped shaking the woman sent off another shot, this time a storm cloud appeared unleashing a barrage of ice shardsto pierce the flying craft. Then in the open door of the craft appears a lone figure in high heels and ared dress. With a wave of her hand the person fired off several bolts of flame, kicking debris all aboutonly for it to be sent flying back at the aircraft in a swirl of purple.

The derbies was then blown apart in a wave of heat, as the young reaper girl folded her weapon and took several shots at the mystery woman. But it was to no avail as the aircraft flew away. The girl turned to the remaining women and with a gasp of awe stated "your a Huntress, can I have your autograph!"

The others just starred on in bewilderment.

* * *

This is how we find our heroes an hour later in a rather crowded interview room at the local police station. A small room with a desk and a few chairs. Asuna sat in one with Yui asleep on her lap, the girl who had introduced herself as Ruby Rose sat next to her. Leafa stood behind her as Kirito lent against the wall.

"I hope you know your actions tonight won't be taken lightly, children." Stated the Huntress. "You put yourselves and other in great danger."

"They started it!" Cried Ruby, indignantly.

"Five against one didn't seem like fair odds to us, so we decided to help out. We only interfered when it looked like someone was going to get seriously injured." Said Kirito,matter-of-factly.

"If it was up to me, I would send you home, with a pat on the back, and a slap on the wrist." The Huntress said finally with a crack of her whip to punctuate her point. The sudden sound woke Yui, who simply stated "you shouldrelax, you'll live longer."

The Huntress glared at the girl and continued "but... there is someone here who wants to meet you."

Sure enough in walks a tall man with messy grey hair,waering a black suit, with a green shirt and neck scarf. He also wore a small pair of sunglasses, and was carrying amug of coffee and a plate of cookies. "Ruby Rose ... you have ... silver eyes."

"Um..." came the intelligent reply.

"So" the man stated, "where did you learn to do this?" A video was playing of the fight.

"S-Signal Academy" Ruby said nervously.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well one teacher in particular." She continued.

"I see..." He says, placing the plate down on the table. Yui grabs one and nibbles on it as Ruby starts to shovel the rest into her mouth.

"It's just I've only ever seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow" he mumbles withnostalgia.

"Thash muh unkul!" Comes the shout through a mouthful of cookies. "Urp, sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow!" Surprised she continues "he's a teacher at Signal! I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. Now I'm all like, hoowaaa~~~" she concluded making funny noises to a giggling Yui and Leafa.

"This is nice and all but is there a point to all this." Interrupted Kirito.

"Ah, yes mister...?"

"Kirigaya, Kirigaya Kazuto, but friends call me Kirito."

"I'm Yuuki Asuna, feel free to call me Asuna."

"I'm Kirito's sister, Kirigaya Suguha, most call me Leafa, though." That got her a strange look as, pointed ears aside, she looked nothing like the boy.

"I'm Yui, I'm Mamma, and Papa's daughter." That caught even more attention, none of the others looking old enough to have a child yet alone one as old as Yui.

"I believe this next clip should explain your own presence here." He said playing a clip of Yui casting a spell, then the four Fae sprouting wings and flying to the roof. "What I would like to ask, is how is all of that possible? What are you?"

Kirito sighed, then looking up asked "May I try something?" Getting an affirmative he stood up and asked "questplease" in a clear voice.

"What?!"

"Well that obviously didn't work." He mumbled. "You seemy current theory is we are in a different world to the one we were bore into." He said shocking those present.

"So... your aliens?" Asked Ruby rather bluntly.

"Sort off but not quite" he then proceeded to explain that NerveGear and Aincrad, the AUMSphere and ALFHeim, their journeys in both these words, the world seed and the spread of virtual worlds, Yui's nature as an AI and theirquest to give her a body in the real world. Suguha tellsthem of the storm and the lightning, and in the end Kiritosay "so to answer your question, I'd probably say we're Faries, I'm a spriggan, I guess."

"I'd be a sylph, then" says Leafa.

"An undine" continues Asuna.

"I'm not sure I was a pixie, but I think papa changed some things for the program." Finished Yui.

"Well now that's out of the way, I think I have an offer for you, but first, Ruby, what's an adorable young girl likeyourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"Asked the man.

"Well... I want to be a Huntress"

"Excuse me what's a Huntress?" Asked Asuna.

"Oh, I forgot you wouldn't know." Said the man, proceeding to explain the Grimm and Hunters and Huntresses. "It appears that you four are using Aura subconsciously when you use you wings or spells, which is very interesting."

"So, Ruby, you want to fight monsters?"

"Yeah, I've only got two more years of training at Signal!And then I'm going to apply at Beacon! You see my sisteris starting this year and trying to be a Huntress, and I'm trying to be a Huntress because I want to help people. Our parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, hey might as well make a career out of it! I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are so much moreromantic and exciting, and really, gosh, you know!" She finished as silence rang out.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Your professor Ozpin, headmaster at Beacon."

"Hello"

"Nice to meet you."

"You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything."

"And you guys."

Kirito looking around and getting nods says "sure, why not."

"I'm coming, someone has to keep Kirito, in line." SaysAsuna.

"I'm in then." Calls Leafa.

"Try and leave me behind." Declares Yui.

Ozpin looks to his aid, who just huffs.

"Well OK then" said Ozpin.

With that their course was set in this world. They wouldbecome Hunters of the Grimm. For the next few days thewould prepare for their journey into this new unknown.


	4. Chapter Three - A Beacon in the Night

Chapter Three - A Beacon in the Night.

It had been a week since Kirito, Asuna, Leafa, and Yui had been transported to the world of Remnant. After they had left the police station, Ruby introduced them to her sister Yang and their father Taiyang. Taiyang offered to put them up for the night, but they decided, asking instead for directions to a cheap inn, as Ozpin had been kind enough to loan them a few thousand Lein to buy essentials. In the morning the girls and Kirito went shopping, where the each got a standard Scroll, I device that seemed like a cross between a smartphone and a tablet. They also picked up some firearms, a foldable machine pistol for Asuna, and a pump action shotgun for Leafa. Kirito opted to stick with the pistol he had picked up and Yui got a small flare gun/grenade launcher for emergencies.

When they got back to their hotel with their purchases, they tested the Aura measuring function on the Scrolls. It was quite similar to a video game, but with only one bar, instead of the separate health and stamina bars they were used to. On the day before they were to get the ship to Beacon, Kirito and Asuna decided to have a quick spar. Both Kirito and Asuna were surprised to discover they could still use their sword skills when Kirito accidentally preformed a horizontal squad to finish the match. Later that night Asuna found her cooking skill had translated over to her new body, to the absolute delight of Kirito and Yui. That night while looking at the stars Suguha approached her brother.

"We're really in a different world, aren't we." She mused aloud, looking at the alien sky, the cracked moon shinning in all its glory.

"That's what it looks like, who knows." Was his calm reply.

"How do you do it, Kazuto."

"Do what?"

"Well everything, SAO, ALO, the world you did to help Yui, and now all of this. How do you remain strong, and calm even with everything going on around you. I'm not sure I can keep this up. I'm afraid, afraid we'll never see mum, or dad, or our friends back home. I'm afraid that we might spend so long getting back we may no longer want to, or we could get killed, or, or anything!"

"I'm afraid of those things to, but if I let it stop me, well then, who'd watch over you or Asuna or Yui, I'd like so many things in life but most of them are things like living peacefully with Asuna and Yui, or seeing my friends grow old, be safe and happy. If I'm in this world I'll make friends with people same as if we were home. So I just don't stop trying and thinking it will be alright in the end. So Sugu don't worry if you're not strong enough, nobody can be all the time just take things one step at a time and when you can't, we'll be right there to help." He said pulling her into a hug.

After that they sat in silence until Suguha whispers "Thank you, Kazuto. I really needed that." Then they got up and went to bed, to rest for the long day ahead.

* * *

The morning of their trip to Beacon, they gathered all their weapons and equipment, packing their other essentials and clothes into bags, and checked out of the hotel. Approaching the terminal they caught their first sight of the airship to Beacon and could only stare in awe. "This thing can fly, it's like a piece of Aincrad made real." Muttered Kirito.

"Indeed." Replied Asuna, as they climbed aboard.

The flight passed in comfortable silence, for the most part. The only real interruptions were the news and the views, they did learn the thief they chased was one Roman Torchwick. They also found out the name of the Huntress they met was Gylnda Goodwitch, the deputy head of Beacon from her speech. It was Leafa who spoke first saying "it's just not the same as flying yourself, honestly I think I prefer that."

"That's true but your still doing better than that kid." Kirito said, pointing at one boy face down over the trash.

"-oh Yang, gross, you've got puke on your shoe!"

"Gross! Gross! Gross! Gross! Get it away from me!" Cried Yang, hopping to the bathroom.

Seeing Ruby left on her own the four joined her till it was time to land and when Yang returned they all prepared to disembark together. Yang tried to comfort Ruby she was no longer the youngest there, with Yui at hand and she would have some people she knew other than herself.

After landing Yang in an attempt to get Ruby to make more friends decided to take Kirito and Asuna to meet some of her friends from Signal. Leafa deciding she needed to fly for a bit to clear her head asked "Ruby, can you watch over Yui for a bit I just need to clear my head a bit, the smell of vomit makes me nauseous."

"Hey" cried Yui "Ruby's more trouble than I am, Aunt Sugu."

"Then look after her then Yui-chan, stay out of trouble."

And with that self fulfilling prophecy in the air Leafa left. Not two minutes later Yui found Ruby buried in a pile of luggage.

"What are you doing?" Yui saw a girl in a white mini-dress call out, she has a slim rapier at her waist with a revolver like handle, and shockingly white hair.

"... um sorry."

"Sorry?" She shrieked, "do you have any idea the damage you could have caused?"

"Um"

"Give me that. This is dust mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry."

"Uhh..."

"What are you, brain dead? Dust! Fire, water, lighting, energy!"

"Ah, ahh, ahhh..."

"Are you even listening to me-" AHHCHOO! BANG!

"What the heck, what are you even doing here, aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

As Ruby looked down dejectedly, Yui spoke up "we're old enough to know not to shake explosives in people's faces."

"Who are you anyway, Princess?"

"It's Heiress, actually." Chipped in a newcomer, a tall girl with a white shirt and black dungarees, a black bow on her head and a sword strapped to her back "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"- Finally, some recognition!"

Yui giggled as the girl continued. "The same company known for its controversial labour forces and questionable business partners."

"How dare you!" Weiss yells and storms off in a huff.

"I'll make it up to you!" Ruby calls after her. Realizing she's been left alone with Yui again says "that could have gone better."

"Maybe, but I think it will work out eventually." States thesmall fairy girl as someone new walks up to the pair.

"Hey, I'm Jaune." Says a boy in jeans and white chest armour, one handed sword at his hand reaching out to Ruby.

"Ruby."

"Yui."

"Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

* * *

Later after wandering around with their new friend Jaune the conversation turned to weapons. Ruby draws Crescent Rose saying "I've got this."

"Whoa, is that a scythe.?" Replied Jaune.

"It's also a high impact, variable, sniper rifle."

"Huh?"

"It's also a gun."

"Cool, I've got this sword," He said "and this shield. It foldsaway, like this" showing them the mechanism.

Yui pipes up "That's cool, you can parry with it and still block projectiles."

"Huh, never thought of that you're really smart Yui."

"Yep, and I've got these." Showing her staff and flair gun. "The staff boosts my spells, and papa got me the flair gun for just in case."

"Spells?"

"Yui uses her Semblance in battle." Replied Ruby a little too quickly "Anyway we should try to get back to the others."

* * *

That night after Ozpin's speech Yui would sleep next to her family, they would talk about the things they did that day,of Ruby exploding. Of meeting Jaune and exploring the grounds. They'd tell her about Yang's friends, and their own experiences. Her Aunt Sigh would talk about the wind and the forest and flying through the school's grounds.

That night she would fall asleep, thinking about theheadmaster's speech, the words playing in her mind. "I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your lifeto the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

'Tomorrow.' She thought. 'Tomorrow I take that first step.' And with that she went to sleep.


	5. Chapter Four - Into the Woods

Chapter Four - Into the Woods.

The next day saw our heros stood atop a large cliff. The wind was blowing and Ozpin was explaining their task for the day. "For years you have trained to become warriors. and today, your abilities will be tested in the Emerald Forest."

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of teams."said Gylnda Goodwitch, "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates ... today."

''These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it's in your best interest to be paired with someone you can work well with."begins Ozpin. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years." he finished, proving trolls exist in all worlds. "With your partners make your way to the northern end of the forest, you will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die.'' He continued making there nervous. ''You will find an abandoned temple containing several relics, each pair must retrieve one g these relics, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Any questions?"

"Um... I have a que-" Jaune starts.

"Good! Now, get in your positions!"

"Actually, I have a question, this landing strategy, thing, well you be dropping us off or..."

"No you'll be falling.''

"So did you hand out puracutes or something?"

"No. you will be using your own landing strategy."

"One last thing, what is a landing strategEEEEEE!'' he screamed, as he flew through the air.

* * *

Kirito smiled as he tumbled through the air. Regaining his control he poped his wings. Looking around he saw the blue of Ausna's own Wings landing to the east of him. Last night after they heard they might be separated they had made some plans, he was supposed to try get with Asuna, and Leafa was to pair with Yui. This would ensure that the most familiar pair was together and somebody could keep an eye on Yui. Seeing Leafa's green wings head towards the youngedoz them, he flew to meet his partner.

"Asana!" Came the familiar cry. The girl hired around to a comforting sight. Kirito was here and they would be working together for the forcible future, slaying monsters, just like old times. 'and doesn't that just say everything about our lives.' she thought wryly. 'how do we keep getting in these situations, again.'

''Kirito, come on I want to get done here and check on Yui-Chan." Beckoning her new, old partner on, as they walked deeper into the woods. Soon after they encountered their first batch of Grimm, a pack of Beowolves, but the monsters were quickly dispatched by the young couple who were soon on their way.

* * *

Yui had found herself in a spot of trouble. She had been wandering along admiring the trees, they reminded her of the ones in the forest where the met her mamma & paper for the first time, back on the 22nd floor of Aincrad. All of a sudden, she found herself surrounded by flames. "Yui-Chan, where are you!" she heard. Moving towards the call the found her Aunt Sugu flying above her.

"Aunt Sugu, I'm down here! My wings timed out as I landed and haven't recharged yet!" she called out.

''I'll come down, stay where you are!" hearing her Yui relaxed a bit and drew her staff. When she heard a growl from behind her, she turned and smashed her weapon into the stomach of an Ursa that was trying to take a swipe at her. Then Leafa appeared, slashing the beast's head killing it. "Are you OK, Yui-Chan."

"Un, I am, lets get out of here."Indicating to the burning forest around them. With that they left together in search of their relics.

* * *

Asuna and Kirito approached what could only be the temple to see Yang and Blake Collet a white chess piece from one of the pedestals. Deciding they should do the same Kirito grabs a black knight at which Asuna rolls her eyes. "EEEKKK!''

"Do you hear that, some girl's in trouble." cries Yang.

"That dosen't sound the Yui." replies Asunu.

"Look out below!" *CRASH*

"Did your sister just fall from the sky.?'' asks Blake.

"I-" * ROAR * "YEE-HAW!" comes a yell from the trees.

"Mamma, Papa!" sounds out from the other direction as Yui and Leafa arrive in the clearing.

"Aww, its broken." whirls Nora.

"Nora ~ * pant * ~ lets not do that again." wheezes Ren, ignored in favour of a castle chesspiece, Leafa grabbing the one reminding her of her brother.

All seemed well until a Deathstalker crashed through the undergrowth, chasing Pyrrah. "Did she run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" queries Blake.

Suddenly a distressed Yang cries out "I can't take it anymore! Could everybody just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again!"

She got her wish, as it was three seconds later Weiss screamed from the rear claw of a Nevermore. "how could you leave me?!"

"she's gonna fall"  
"she'll be fine"  
"she's falling" then Jaune jumped to save her but missed as Leafa flew up to catch them both.

At last Pyrrah got away from the Grimm chasing her. With this Yang declared "Great gangs all here, now we can all die together!"

* * *

Author notes

I'm going to leave it here for tonight. I wrote this chapter on a new app that lets me write text by hand so. sorry for any errors its kind of glitchy.


	6. Chapter Five - Boss Battles

Chapter Five - Boss Battles.

"Not if I can help it!" declared Ruby charging forward towards the Deathstalker, firing her weapon to accelerate quickly. Only to be rebuffed by the monsters thickly armoured claws. "IT-Don-dont worry! Totally fine!" She boldly declared before making a hasty retreat from the carrapaced Grimm.

As she fled the giant Nevermore returned and fired several dousen feathers at the red reaper. "Ruby!" cried Yang, seeing the girl traped amongst several feather blades, one pinning her cloak to the ground.

The death stalker rapidly approached the trapped girliand as Rubiy closed her eyes to face her end a loud crash rang out. She turned to see ice forming between her and the monsters grip and two figures atop its back blocking the deadly stinger. "You are so childish" come the voice of her saviour. "and I can be a little bit difficult." Weiss admitted. "But were going to have to do this together. So if you stop trying to show off, I can be a little bit... nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off, I want you to know I can do this." admits Ruby.

"This is nice and everything, but we need to decide what we're doing next." says Asuna in a stern tone jumping off the back of the Grimm. Getting back to the others Jaune points at the sky and says "that thing is circling back around."

"Look dealing with these things is not our job here, we should just go." points out Kirito, Getting agreement all round. So Ruby and Jaune grab a relic and the group make a hasty retreat to the cliffs.

As the group made their way to the cliffs they came upon an abandoned keep. A bridge leading to their destination now garded by the giant Nevermore. It loomed menacingly over the keep blocking their way. Nora fired off several grenades at the bird, When a rumbling from behind caught her attention. Blake and Ren blocked the returning scorpion like Grimm as Leafa pulled her out of the way.

When the group made it to the bridge to the keep the Nevermore smashed into it cutting off Pyrrha, Blake, Ren, and Yui from the others. As they fired their weapons at the Deathstalker Nora blasted the broken bridge, launching her and Jaune over bringing her hammer down on it's head, unfortunately she recoiled into Blake who fell into the crevice below.

Kirito yelled out, "Giant snake! Coiling around the far bridge!" as he and Asuna took to the air. Yui flew to join Leafa and the pair went to help the other fae. The little pixie girl peppered the snakes heads with wind blades as Leafa flew at its eyes slashing them with her sword. With a cry of "switch" Kirito charged the monster two swords drawn, slashing his way through with a starburst stream stunning the heads leaving them open to several quick thrusts by Asuna, stopping it dead.

while this was going on Blake had swung herself at the Nevermore, teaming up with the other girls. Jaune noticing the weakened stinger on the Grimm before them calls out to Pyrrah. She launches her shield at it, breaking it off, wedging it behind the monsters head. Launching Nora into the air she brings her hammer down on the spike, driving it through the beasts head.

The final group stood together atop the keep. They shot round after round at the bird making it fly into the tower. They ran across the falling rubble and landed safety on the bridge to the cliffs. Weiss froze its tail feathers in place as Yang and Blake set a cord between two poles. Ruby jumped on the wire as Weiss prepared a Glyph. Flying through the air she smashed into the wall and charged upward on a path of Weiss' Glyphs, firing all the while, dragging her foe with her. When Ruby reached the top its head came clean off ending the last Grimm in the area.

* * *

"Russle Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark!" called Ozpin from a large stage "you retrieved the black bishop pieces, from now on you will be known as Team CRDL (cardinal) led by Cardin Winchester."

"Jaune Arc, Pyrrah Nikos, Lee Ren, Nora Valkyrie! together you retrieved the white castle pieces, from now on you will be known as Team JNPR (Juniper), lead by... Jaune Arc!" This declaration caused Jaune to go pale.

''Kirito, Asuna, Leafa, Yui! You have retrieved the black knight pieces, from now on you will be known as Team KAYL (Keel) led by Asuna."

"Even now you still the commander." muttered Kirito earning a playful punch.

"Finally, Blake Belladona, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long! you will be known as Team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose!"

After the ceremony they all went to bed for the night wondering what the morning would bring.


	7. Chapter Six - An Educating Experience

Chapter Six - An Educating Experience.

A new day dawned over Remnant, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and all was peac- "WAKE UP!"  
"Wake up, Kirito!" shouted Asuna at her boyfriend."We need to get the room sorted out before class. Seriously you can be so lazy sometimes. Get UP!" she said giving him one last push. Yui deciding to take a different approach declared "Papa, if you don't get up mamma can't make breakfast."

''I'm up" he said bolting out of bed. Yui smirked knowing if there was one thing that could motivate her farther, it was delfinallty her mammas cooking.

"Good, because we need to sort this room out, after the ceremony we all just crashed. We still have to put all of our things away, I know we don't have much but we'll probably be living here for a while, so we best make ourselves at home. Honesty though there's not much room in here with all these beds." said Asuna, pointing at the four single beds in the center of the room.

Kirito put his hand on his chin and thought for a moment, then striking his fist in his palm asked ''Why don't we get rid of the beds and get some futons instead then we can store them away in the mornings, mabey get a table or kotatsu in the winter."

"that sounds good, we can ask after classes... that start in an hour. We'd better get started then or we'll be late for class." finished Asuna as they set about organising their meager possessions and rushing off to class.

* * *

When the group from Japan got to class the room was empty except for the teacher, a rather large fellow with the dubious fortune of being named Professor Port. The fairies took their seats as more and more of the class turned up. About minuet before the bell rang for the start of class, team RWBY and team JNPR rushed into the room looking rather out of breath. Once everyone had taken their seats the teacher began, "Monsters! Demons! Prowlers of the night! Yes. the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I mearly call them prey, HUZZAH! ha-ha! Um, and you to, once you graduate from this academy." the professor began pacing the room and continued. "As I was saying. Vale and the other three kingdoms are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teaming with creatures that would like nothing more than to tear you to pieces, and that's where we come in, Huntsmen, Huntresses," he paused winking at the girls. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why the very world!" Finished the teacher pumping his fist.

Kirito was reminded of the clearers of Aincrad and the army players working to keep order amongst the lower floors. The strongest fighters working together to defeat the floor bosses and map the vast dungeons of the floating castle. This led to his mind wondering to his friends back home many of them being front-liners like Asuna and himself, as the professor began to drone on about an adventure from his youth, Kirito wondered about what they were doing, and if they were OK, if they had been caught up in whatever happened to them or had their lives just gone on as usual. He was pulled from his musings by Weiss' call of "I do, Sir."

Amused the professor indicated to a cage on the other side of the room and said "Well then step forward and face your opponent."

Moving to the center of the room and drawing her wepon, the other members of her team began to cheer Weiss on, but Weiss yelled at their young leader, saying she was a distraction. This made Ruby flinch, causing Yui frown "That wasn't very nice." the pixie girl said, bluntly. Her instincts as a mental health program telling her Weiss was angry and jealous of Ruby.

"Alright let the match begin." said professor Port, opening the cage. The Grimm, a stout, armoured, boar-like thing, charged at Weiss who rolled to the side. Meeting each others eyes, Weiss and the boar charged one another, getting the girls sword tangled up in the monsters tusks. It quickly became a contest of strength that Weiss was destined to loose, as her blade flew across the room. Team RWBY were cheering her on ayaun only to be told to shut up. Weiss dodged another charge from the beast rolling to collect her rapier, Ruby called out that its under-side was weak, only to be told once again to shut up. Weiss called up two Glyphs as the Grimm charged once again, one in front, and one above and behind her. The boar smashed into first as Weiss lunged off the second into the beasts stomach. "Well that's all we have time for today" the teacher declared, dismissing the class.

* * *

Asuna held the others up saying she wanted to ask about removing the beds, that she would meet up with them at the balcony later. Moving through the school Asuna soon came across the end of an argument between Weiss and Ruby. Seeing Weiss storm off and Ozpin approach decided to come out to. "Was making me team leader a mistake." asks a downtroden Ruby.

"That remains to be seen." replies Ozpin, shocking Ruby.

"What do you mean?"

"It's only been one day, I have made many mistakes in my life, child. I do not yet consider making you a team leader one of them. Do you?" he asks.

"I don't see a mistake." speaks up Asuna, startling Ruby. "Actually both you and Weiss remind me of myself when I was your age. When first found myself in a position of comand l was a little bit younger than you, in Aincrad I was the vice-commander ofI was the vice-commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath, I really had no due what I was doing either, but I had found myself responsible for peoples lives and, at first it was just four or five but it grew and grew, eventually I found myself leading hundreds. So I just kept working at it, doing my best, that was all I really needed. It worked to, people followed me, not just me though, it was Kirito, Kline, Argo... all of us, never alone though, never, nobody could do that and neither will you." she finished. ''I was like Wiess to, in that we were both heiresses to a large company growing up, I think that she like I, has never had reason to grow into her own person yet, don't worry so much." she smiles mischievously before add on the end, "Kami knows how often Kirito and I argued before I figured out I was in love with the idiot. Ozpin a word if you will." leaving Ruby stuttering.

* * *

While this was going on Kirito and Yui found themselves with professor Port looking out over he forest having a rather engaging conversation about the ultimate expression of predator and prey, fishing. The professor found himself telling the young fae warrior about aquatic Grimm and hearing the youths tale of battle against the king of the lake on his day off with Asuna in Aincrad. He had just got to the part where he and old man Nishida pulled the beast from the lake when "Professor Port." It was Weiss, "I-I enjoyed your lecture."

"Of course you did, you have the blood of a true huntress running through you, but tell something is bothering you is it not?''

"Well," stammers Wiess, "I think l should have been the leader of team RWBY."

"That's preposterous." stated the professor instantly. "I've believed in professor Ozpin for many years, and he's never once led me astray."

"So you would blindly follow his decision, even knowing how exceptional l am?!" exclaimed Weiss.

"Weiss!" Kirito barked at the girl. "Weiss, the professors personal loyalies aside, sit down for a moment and let me tell you a story." he send more gently this time, indicating to a bench next to him. He waited till she was sat, Yui taking a place next to her, curious as to what her farther had to say. Taking a breath he began "Once, not too long ago, in a land far, far away lived a master illusionist, known far and wide as the greatest at his art. He sent out invitations see to his grandest illusion to date, a great shared dream of giant castle in the sky, the dreamers its champions with eternal glory awaiting the first to scale the castles peak. On the day of its opening people entered the illusion and flocked to the castle, young and old, from all walks of life. It was everything they had been promised and more, one hundred floors, each the size of a county, each filled with adventures beond their wildest dreams. Ten thousand people entered the illusion that day, only little over six would ever leave. You see, the illusionist wanted to do what no other had done before and make his world a reality. To do this he made it so if you die in the illusion you'd die in the real world too, the only way out, someone must defeat the last foe on the highest floor of the castle. Now one man, barely more than a boy, became quite famous in the castle as a warrior without match, a champion amongst champions. He made his home amongst his friends helping them to grow in his times of peace between his constant battles. They called themselves 'The Midnight Black Cats'. One day the leader of his friends called the champion to watch over the others while he went to buy a house with the money they had worked to put together. While this was going on one of the group suggested a quick hunting trip to pass the time, and as the champion was so strong he could lead them through a new place they had heard rumours about. Amongst his friends the man entered a cave where monsters dwelt and fortunes found, in the cave his friends found a room with a chest, an obious trap to the experienced champion, that his friends fell straight into. He charged forth mearly to see them die one by one, till finally only the shy girl he'd been falling in love with died with parting words he couldn't hear over the sounds of battle. He returned alone to his last friend who in his greif cast himself off the castle walls leaving the boy alone. He searched for months for answers, why did his friends die? Did they hate him in the end? Did she curse him in her dieing breath? Finaly after months of searching he had found something a way to bring her back, on the winter festival he fought a fearsome demon for the item only for his hope to fail as the thing could prevent death but nothing could undo it. That night in the peak of his depression the warrior received a message from the girl. He got his answer, in the end the message asked him to live, her final words clear to him now 'Thank you, Farwell'. So he lived, and fought and eventually killed the illusionist freeing the surviving victims, but that's a tale for another time, the point is sometimes its not the best that should lead, instead the one whose right at the time." Kirito concluded gathering up his daughter, leaving Weiss to her thoughts. The professor patted him knowingly on the shower as the young man left to find his wife.

* * *

After he left, Kirto met up with Asuna and she told him about her conversation with Ozpin. He had said he was OK with the idea and even told her of a shop in Vale that had what they wanted. Finding Leafa, who had left for some flying time, the group left for the city. When they returned that night as they passed through the dorms and hearing Ruby and Weiss talking quietly they knew they were going to be just fine.

* * *

Author note

This has got to be my longest chapter yet. I want to keep them all this long but this may be difficult. I'm still new at this and this is more about practice for me. As always read and review any criticism is welcome


	8. Chapter seven - Hitting it Off

Chapter Seven - Hitting It Off.

Two knights stood boldly facing one another. The first in white armour sword and shield in his grasp, stood tiredly, gathering himself. He charged the second standing tall in grey plate, only to be rebuffed as a mighty blow hammered against his shield from his foes heavy mace. Being thrown clear but losing his shield the white knight swung his blade once again at his cruel foe. Locking weapons the dark warrior called out "surrender."

"Never!" came the valiant cry, but it was in vain as the white knight took a blow to the groin sending him sprawling to the floor. As he lay then his foe raised his mace to strike the killing blow and - "Cardin, That's enough." said Gylnda Goodwitch, "students as you can see, Mr Arc's Aura has dropped into the red zone. in an official match this is where an official would stop the match." she explained. "Mr Arc, it has been weeks now. Please refer to your scroll during the match, gauging your Aura will help you decide when to attack and when a more defensive strategy may be prudent. We wouldn't want you getting gobbled up by a Beowulf now, would we?" she joked.

"Speak for yourself." mumbled Cardin.

"Remember, everyone the Vytal festival is only a few months away anyone entering the festival will be representing Vale." Finished Mrs Goodwitch. "Class dismissed."

Later in the lunch hall team KAYL joined teams RWBY and JNPR for their meal. As Nora and Ren finished telling a story about a dream Nora had been having, Pyrrha noticed Jaune was barely touching his food "Are you OK?'' she asked. "Huh, yeah, why?" he said unconvincingly.

"It's just you seem... hit okay?" said Ruby concerned about her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he chuckles nervously.

"Is it Cardin, he's been picking on you for weeks." says Yui looking up from the bento her mamma made her.

"What do you mean? Name one time." he denied.

"He shut you in a locker and shed you into the woods." says Asuna in a stern tone. Looking up at Cardin to see his team harassing a rabbit eared faunas girl, Leafa excused herself from the table and went up to them. She then taped Cardin on the arm and as he turned around, still pulling the girls ears, decked him across the jaw. She then brought the girl back to the table with her.

Looking at the group, rather uncomfortable around so many new people the girl manages to squeak out, "um... thanks for that, that guy was a jerk."

"It was nothing, if he ever bothers you again, feel free to come find one of us." said Leafa giving her a smile, "I'm Leafa by the way and these are my family." introducing the members of team KAYL.

''Velvet... I'm sorry but, family?" asks the rabbit eared girl, curiously. This caused Leafa to blush.

"Well, Leafa here is my sister, A-Chan and I are married, and Yui-Chan is our daughter." Kirito explained, shocking everyone except Ruby and Yang, who already knew. Their questioning was interrupted Mrs Goodwitch approached the table.

"Ms Leafa, could you come with me to the headmasters office." she asks leading the sylph away. Velvet seeing this looks down at her food, worried her new friend was in trouble because of her. Yui seeing this said "don't worry so much, Aunt Sugu would have probity hit the idiot anyway he's tried to harass me a few times too."

At Ozpin's office Suguha found herself face to face with both the principal and Cardin. "Ms Leafa, do you know why you're here?" asked Ozpin, looking slightly amused. "Presume it has something to do with me laying out this idiot." was her curt reply. "Indeed, and why did you do this?" he asked. "because, he was physically harnessing another student, and had tried the same with my niece previously." came her honest answer.

"hum, well in light of this you will both serve detention for the remainder of the week." declared Ozpin. This caused Cardin quite some indignation. "What?! Why should l be punished for putting an animal in its place?" he yelled.

"I think, that's by the same logic l am, you hairless ape!" retorted Leafa.

"I see this matter won't end here will it? perhaps another way then, a duel, the winners punishment as the stakes." suggested Ozpin, a wry look in his eye.

Back with the others they were headed to the next class when Leafa re-joined them. She told them about their punishments and how she ended up in the fight tomorrow and Cardin's harsh words. In class they were covering the faunus uprisings. "... and what advantage did the faunus have in the battle, Mr Arc?" asked the teacher.

"... binoculars?" he said, misinterpreting his teammates signals. Cardin laughed prompting the teacher to ask him and he replied that it was easier to Warn an animal than a soldier. Finally Pyrrha had enough and said they won because they had right vision and the general tried to ambush them in their sleep. After class Pyrrha took Jaune to the roof. "Pyrrha, this is nice and all, but I'm not that depressed." says Jaune looking over the edge.

"No!" she yelled. "I brought you here so we can practice, every day after class' ends we can meet up here to practice."

"You think I need help?" he asked looking even more dejected

''No!'' she denied, "that's not what I meant."

"but you just said it"

"Look, everybody needs a little help from time to time, that doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon, that speaks volumes of what your capable of."

"Your wrong, I don't belong here."

"that's a terrible thing to say, of course you do."

"NO, I DON'T!" he yells before sighing, "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon." He quietly admits.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests, I lied, I got my hands on some fake transcripts and… I lied."

"What, but why?"

"Because this is what I've always wanted to be. My father, my grandfather, and his father before him, were all warriors, they were all heroes, I wanted to be one too. I was just never good enough."

"Then let me help you."

"I don't want help, I don't want to be the damsel in destress, I want to be the hero. I'm tired of being the loveable idiot stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives. Don't you understand if I can't do this on my own then what good am I?" he asks flinching away from Pyrrha. "just leave me alone."

"OK, I'm going to have to stop you there." The pair look up to the rooftop above them to see Leafa floating there an amused look on his face.

"You know, you remind me of my friend, Recon." She says conversationally, "He was never the best fighter either, but he was loyal his friends, and there are few I would rather have watching my back when the chips are down."

"Did you hear all that." Asks Jaune nervously.

"what part, the bit where Pyrrha offered to help get you up to scratch, or the part where you admitted to being here under false pretences." Leafa said wryly.

"Yeah, that."

"Or maybe the part where you proved this is exactly the place you should be, seriously the entry requirements aren't that high, I was reading them over after we ended up coming here."

"What?!"

"Yep the only real requirements are that you have you aura unlocked, and are will to fight the Grimm with everything you have. Getting in to Beacon isn't the issue, it's staying in, you passed the biggest obstacle to that when you became a team with Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren."

"R-Really?"

"Yep, ultimately it's up to you. Jaune, has anyone ever taught you how to actually use that sword."

"No. Not really."

"it was our grandfather who taught Kirito and I the basics of using a sword, I actually was still receiving training in our family style until recently that I stopped receiving his instruction. Kirito has been using those swords on his back to fight for his life for years. Asuna is the same as Kirito, but I know she received fencing lessons for a few years before that, the only one on our team without basic training on our team is Yui-chan and she gets sword lessons from all of us on a regular basis."

"See I shouldn't be here."

"That's not what I said, look from now after class come to me or Kirito after class, both of us have experience training beginners and we could use an opponent at Yui's level to help with teaching her."

"I, um, I'll think about it." Jaune surrendered.

"Good, well I'm off to bed, night guys." Leafa said as she landed and went inside.

"That's a good idea, are you coming Jaune." Said Pyrrha.

"I'll be in, in a bit. I just need a few minutes to think." And with that he went over to the edge, watching the stars.


End file.
